


Don't call us Hawke

by Inauratalux



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Garret hates being called Hawke and hates people calling Carver 'little hawke'., One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inauratalux/pseuds/Inauratalux
Summary: A brief drabble on Garret's feelings towards being called by his surname rather than his given, and his efforts making sure Carver doesn't have to suffer that.





	Don't call us Hawke

                Garret Hawke loathed many things. He loathed having to force a smile whenever Cullen or Meredith came calling. He loathed when residents of High Town looked down their noses at him as if he were trash.

                However, nothing pissed him off more than constantly being called by his last name.

                Varric had taken to it first and that didn’t bother him. It was the Dwarf’s habit to come up with nicknames for his growing mass of friends. The way he said it was also _warm_ , like he was referring to a _person_ and not a shield or sword that happened to have a pulse.

                So, when Carver’s mood soured, and Garret could practically feel Carver’s temper flaring, he intervened. He would swoop in with a cheery smile and play the peacekeeper, shooing away whoever called Carver by anything other than his fucking name or Varric’s caring (albeit exasperated) ‘Kid’.

                Even when three, four, five, six years passed, and his brother donned the standard Templar Armor, Garret kept pushing to protect his brother- foolish pride included.

                Even when Meredith brandished her red-lyrium infused blade in Carver’s direction when he refused to turn on Garret, he grabbed his little brother’s arm and pulled him back behind him.

                Garret never referred to Carver as anything but his name, and Carver did the same for him.


End file.
